starerafandomcom-20200214-history
Universe Visitor
The “Universe Visitor” is an Exploration Event that will start on October 1st and last until October 15th. Infectors The following infectors can be obtained during this event while exploring the event zone: Oct 1st-7th: Dazzling-Keane and Murphy Oct 8th-15th: Ella and Sprint-Neon Event Exclusive Drawing Cards The following cards can be obtained during this event through Flash (Point) Draw, Coupon Draw, and Greater Draw: 6 Star Level: Lolca and Sherley 5 Star Level: Ivy Multiple Power Cards The following cards associated with this event will have twofold or threefold power for the duration of two months: October 1st - December 1st: * Sallie Sisters - 2x * Lolca - 3x * Sherley - 3x * Ivy - 2x * Hellen - 3x * Pioneering-Vevetin - 2x * Belinda - 3x October 8th - December 8th: * Nena - 3x October 10th - December 10th: * Marcellus - 2x October 16th - December 16th: * Sakurain - 3x Group Spells Using certain cards exclusive to this event in combination allows for the following spells to be activated: Star Energy: (Aggressive-Roxanne and Sprint-Neon) Increases Hp 10%. Cause Disturbance: (Hellen and Ivy) Increases Hp and Power by 10%. Best Partner: (Lolca and Sherley) Increases Hp and Power by 20%. Rewards In addition to the other card mentioned, the following cards are also obtainable with certain amounts of event points. 15000 point reward: Aggressive-Roxanne Ranking event reward: Sakurain * Rank 1 - 10: '''1x Flash Sakurain, 4x Common Sakurain, 4x Ultimate Sirius * '''Rank 11 - 26: 1x Flash Sakurain, 3x Common Sakurain, 3x Ultimate Sirius * Rank 27 - 57: 1x Flash Sakurain, 2x Common Sakurain, 2x Ultimate Sirius * Rank 58 - 88: 1x Flash Sakurain, 1x Common Sakurain, 1x Ultimate Sirius * Rank 89 - 149: 1x Flash Sakurain, 1x Ultimate Sirius * Rank 150 - 300: 1x Common Sakurain, 1x Ultimate Sirius * Rank 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, 1000: 1x Common Sakurain, 1x Ultimate Sirius Zones *Lightverse Gate 1 **Area 1: 1 AP cost **Area 2: 1 AP cost **Area 3: 2 AP cost **Area 4: 2 AP cost **Area 5: 3 AP cost *Peripheral Military Zone 1 **Area 1: 1 AP cost **Area 2: 1 AP cost **Area 3: 2 AP cost **Area 4: 2 AP cost **Area 5: 3 AP cost *City 1 **Area 1: 2 AP cost **Area 2: 3 AP cost **Area 3: 3 AP cost **Area 4: 4 AP cost **Area 5: 4 AP cost *Academy of Science 1 **Area 1: 2 AP cost **Area 2: 3 AP cost **Area 3: 3 AP cost **Area 4: 4 AP cost **Area 5: 4 AP cost *Starsea College 1 **Area 1: 2 AP cost **Area 2: 3 AP cost **Area 3: 3 AP cost **Area 4: 4 AP cost **Area 5: 4 AP cost **Area 6: 5 AP cost *West Den 1 **Area 1: 2 AP cost **Area 2: 3 AP cost **Area 3: 3 AP cost **Area 4: 4 AP cost **Area 5: 4 AP cost **Area 6: 5 AP cost *Military Zone 1 **Area 1: 4 AP cost **Area 2: 4 AP cost **Area 3: 4 AP cost **Area 4: 5 AP cost **Area 5: 5 AP cost **Area 6: 5 AP cost **Area 7: 6 AP cost *Lightverse Gate 2 **Area 1: 4 AP cost **Area 2: 4 AP cost **Area 3: 4 AP cost **Area 4: 5 AP cost **Area 5: 5 AP cost **Area 6: 5 AP cost **Area 7: 6 AP cost *Peripheral Military Zone 2 **Area 1: 4 AP cost **Area 2: 4 AP cost **Area 3: 5 AP cost **Area 4: 5 AP cost **Area 5: 5 AP cost Category:Exploration Events